Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to an engine and operation of electrical components of the engine when the engine is not running.
Discussion of Art
An engine system including an engine may include one or more turbochargers for increasing a pressure of intake air delivered to the engine. Each turbocharger may include a turbine disposed in an exhaust passage and a compressor disposed in an intake passage, where exhaust gases flowing through the turbine cause the turbine to rotate and consequently rotate the compressor coupled with the turbine via a shaft. In some examples, an electrical generator may be coupled with the turbocharger or an auxiliary turbine within the exhaust passage. However, energy may only be recovered via the system during engine operation. As a result, when a vehicle in which the engine is installed stops, the engine may continue to operate in idle in order to power one or more electrical loads of the engine. However, engines may have reduced fuel efficiency at idle conditions, thereby increasing fuel consumption and wear on engine components.